Mining
Mining is een skill die spelers in staat stelt ertsen en edelstenen uit rotsen te hakken. Deze ertsen kan een speler omsmeden tot bars om daar wapenuitrusting van te smeden met de Smithing skill. De speler kan de ertsen ook verkopen. Op de kaart zijn mijnbouw gebieden te herkennen aan een pikhouweel icoon en de mijnbouw winkel met een gouden pikhouweel icoon. Hoe het werkt Een speler heeft een pikhouweel nodig om ertsen te delven. Pikhouwelen worden verkocht door Nurmof in de Dwarven Mines, Tati in Keldagrim, Bob in Lumbridge, de Grand Exchange of kunnen met het vereiste Smithing level gesmeed worden na de Perils of Ice Mountain quest. Nieuwe spelers ontvangen een bronzen pikhouweel wanneer zij de Learning the Ropes quest voltooien. Spelers moeten dan bepalen waar zij ertsen gaan delven, terwijl zij rekening houden met de afstand ten opzichte van de Bank en de aanwezige soorten erts. Spelers hoeven om een erts te delven slechts één maal op de rots te klikken (mits zij het benodigde level voor de erts hebben). Zij kunnen bepalen welke soort erts in een rots zit door met de rechtermuisknop erop te klikken en Prospect (verwachting) te kiezen. De meeste spelers met een hoog level hoeven dit niet langer te bepalen, maar herkennen de erts aan de kleur van de rots. De verkregen ertsen, edelstenen of essences kunnen ofwel verkocht worden, ofwel gebruikt worden door de speler voor de Smithing skill (of Runecrafting in het geval van essences). Het verkopen van ertsen en essences kan erg winstgevend zijn. Geluk speelt een rol bij hoe snel men de ertsen delft. Hoewel het Mining level en het type pikhouweel een rol spelen is het voor een groot deel willekeurig hoe lang het duurt voordat men de erts daadwerkelijk delft. Wanneer twee spelers met ieder een ander Mining level beiden proberen een erts te delven, dan is het onwaarschijnlijk dat de speler met het laagste level een erts krijgt. *Sommige spelers beweren dat men de ertsen sneller krijgt door herhaaldelijk op de rots te klikken, omdat door erop te klikken de "geluk" timer reset, dus spelers moeten gewoon net zo lang klikken totdat zij de erts in één slag delven. Pikhouwelen De pikhouwelen die gebruikt worden in de Mining skill kunnen als wapen gedragen worden, wat de speler één plek in de inventory bespaart. Het Mining level van een speler bepaalt welk type pikhouweel de speler kan gebruiken (en het Attack level bepaalt welk type pikhouweel men kan dragen, om een plek in de inventory te besparen). Net als wapens is de effectiviteit van de pikhouweel beter wanneer men een hoger type pikhouweel gebruikt. Hoe hoger het benodigde level van een pikhouweel is, de te beter is de pikhouweel. De prijzen in de tabel hieronder zijn die van Nurmof's winkel. De winkel in Keldagrim is net iets duurder. Vroeger kon een speler de kop van een pikhouweel beschadigen door een Exploding Rock random event, dan moetsen zij de pikhouweel naar Nurmof of Bob in Lumbridge brengen en de pikhouwel op hen gebruiken om het te repareren voor ongeveer 1/30 van de inkoopprijs. Een truc om geld te besparen was door op de Grand Exchange gebroken pikhouwelen te kopen en Bob in Lumbridge de pikhouweel te laten repareren. Deze methode is vandaag de dag niet meer mogelijk. Wat men kan delven Ertsen kunnen gedolven worden uit verschillende typen rotsen. Deze rotsen kan men veel in mijnen vinden. Op de kaart zijn mijnbouw gebieden te herkennen aan een grijze pikhouweel. De kleur van de rots laat het type erts zien, een zwarte rots betekent coal een blauwe rots betekent mithril ore, etc. Spelers kunnen vast stellen welk type erts zich in de rots bevindt met de prospect optie op de rots. (Deze functie is inmiddels verwijderd. Nu ziet men aan de naam van de rots wat voor type erts men kan delven) Wanneer een speler op een rots klikt, dan slaat de speler op de rots met zijn pikhouweel, en probeert de speler de erts te delven. Hoge type ertsen, zoals runite of adamantite, kosten meer tijd om te delven. Nadat de erts gedolven is kleurt de rots grijs of bruin, afhankelijk van zijn oorspronkelijke kleur. Na enige tijd verschijnt er weer een erts in de rots en krijgt de erts ader in de rots opnieuw zijn kleur. Spelers kunnen alleen erts delven wanneer er een erts aanwezig is. Hoe snel de erts opnieuw verschijnt hangt af van het type erts en de hoeveelheid spelers op de server. Zo duurt het bij runite rotsen ruim 20 minuten terwijl het bij ijzer slechts zo'n 3 seconden duurt. Rune essence is een uitzondering hierop omdat de essence niet uit de rots verdwijnt nadat het gedolven is. * Men kan ongeslepen edelstenen ontvangen tijdens het beoefenen van deze skill (van saffier tot diamant). Echter dit gebeurt maar zelden, de kans hierop is groter wanneer men een amulet of glory draagt of bij coal rotsen. Mining overzicht Zie ook Mines. Free-to-play mijnen Alle spelers hebben toegang tot deze mijnen. Misthalin mijnen *Al Kharid Mine *Barbarian Village Mine *East Varrock Mine *West Varrock Mine *Edgeville Dungeon Mine *Lumbridge Swamp Asgarnia mijnen *Asgarnian Ice Caves *Crafting Guild Mine *Dwarven Mine *Mining Guild *Rimmington Mine Eiland mijnen *Crandor Mine *Karamja Volcano Mine Wildernis mijnen *Hobgoblin Mine *Steel Mine *Wilderness Rune Mine *Wilderness Skeleton Mine Members mijnen Alleen members hebben toegang tot de volgende mijnen. Asgarnia mijnen *''Hero's Guild Mine'' Overige *''Keldagrim mijnen'' *''Arzinian Mine (bij Keldagrim)'' *''Fremennik Province mijn'' *''Jatizso mine'' *''Coal Trucks'' *''Tzhaar mijn'' *''Grand Tree mijnen'' *''Dorgeshuun mijn'' *''Neitiznot mijn'' *''Jatiszo mijn'' *''Abandoned Mine, in Morytania'' Random events Random events zijn willekeurige gebeurtenissen die je afhouden van wat je aan het doen was. Ze werden geïntroduceerd om macroers te stoppen. Nu zijn het echter leuke onderbrekingen van de eeuwige training. Vroeger had je nog skill-gebonden Random events, tegenwoordig kunnen alle random events bij elke skill voorkomen. Zie hiervoor Random events. Een uitzondering hierop kun je zien in de Gemstones, maar dit is eigenlijk geen random event. Het kan voorkomen dat je, voordat je een ore minet, een gemstone vindt. Je kan echter alleen de Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald en Diamond vinden. Deze zijn op de GE goed voor een paar k per stuk. Random events die vroeger in gebruik waren bij mining zijn: Rock golem DIT RANDOM EVENT BESTAAT NIET MEER Terwijl men de skill uitvoert kan er een Rock Golem verschijnen en de speler beginnen aan te vallen. Het level van de Rock Golem hangt af van het level van de speler, maar de Golem zal altijd sterker zijn. Het level van de Rock Golem varieert tussen 14 en 159. Spelers kunnen tegen de Rock Golem vechten of men kan vluchten. De Rock Golem kent naast Melee ook een Ranged aanval. Indien een speler de Rock Golem vermoord dropt deze ertsen, dwarven stouts, pikhouwelen, ongeslepen edelstenen of niets. Rock Golems zijn extra kwetsbaar tegen pikhouwelen. Rock Golems zijn nu te vinden in de Centaur's plane, te bereiken met Fairy rings (Fairy's tale- part ||). Exploding rock DIT RANDOM EVENT BESTAAT NIET MEER De Exploding rock random komt voor wanneer een speler een rots hakt waar gas uitkomt. Indien een speler blijft hakken wanneer er rook uit de rots komt explodeert de rots met een kleine schade richting de speler tot gevolg en bovendien gaat de pikhouweel van de speler kapot. De spelers kunnen deze laten repareren tegen betaling bij Nurmof, de dwarf die pikhouwelen verkoopt in de Dwarven Mine, of bij Bob in Lumbridge. De Exploding rock is ook uit het spel verdwenen. Tips Hier zijn enkele tips om de speler bij deze skill te helpen. Power mining Ook bekend als drop mining, dit is wanneer een speler zich vol laadt met erts, alles dropt en dit steeds herhaalt. Hoewel dit de speler toestaat snel te trainen kan het een behoorlijke tijd kosten om alles te droppen. Ook verdient de speler op deze manier geen Smithing experience of geld van de ertsen. Een andere methode is om elke keer dat een speler een erts delft ook één te droppen, waardoor deze bijna net zo snel delft als wanneer die helemaal niet zou droppen. Enige locaties hiervoor: *Free-to-play ijzer - De Hobgoblin mijn (level 29-31 wildernis) en de Al-Kharid mijn. Ook in de Rimmington mijn werkt dit goed omdat het gebied bijna altijd uitgestorven is. IJzer hakken en droppen kan tot zo'n 37.000 experience per uur leiden. *''Members'' - De Quarry in de woestijn. Hiervoor moet een speler Waterskins of een Enchanted water tiara dragen om de hitte van de woestijn te weerstaan, maar het graniet verschaft meer experience dan ijzer. Men kan ook de Lunar spreuk "Humidify" gebruiken om de waterskins te hervullen. Men kan zo'n 49,000 experience per uur verdienen op deze wijze. Magic Mining Deze term verwijst naar het gebruik van de Superheat Item spreuk, die mogelijk is vanaf level 43 Magic. Deze techniek stelt de speler in staat om de mijn te verlaten met een volle inventaris met bars in plaats van erts, tegen de prijs van 1 nature rune per bar. Spelers moeten naar de mijn gaan met een fire staff, een hoeveelheid Nature runes en een pikhouweel. Nadat men genoeg erts en kolen heeft gehakt gebruikt men de spreuk, wat extra ruimte in de inventaris veroorzaakt, waarna men weer nieuwe ertsen kan hakken. Dit stelt de speler in staat om langer in de mijn te blijven en stroomlijnt het smeltproces. Servers Hoe snel een erts opnieuw verschijnt in een rots is afhankelijk van hoeveel spelers er op de server zitten. Dus op een bijna volle server zoals wereld 1 of 2 gebeurt dat veel sneller dan op een bijna lege server. Dit is onder andere belangrijk bij power mining zoals hierboven beschreven. In de meeste situaties is het beter een lege server te kiezen. Hoewel de ertsen minder snel verschijnen zijn er veel minder spelers die erom strijden. Draag de pikhouweel Spelers worden sterk aangeraden hun pikhouweel te dragen. Het is mogelijk om de pikhouweel in de inventaris te houden, echter dit kost 1 plek die anders de plek voor erts zou kunnen zijn. Spelers hebben een Attack level nodig om pikhouwelen te dragen, aangezien het een wapen is. Draag lichte spullen Spelers worden sterk aangeraden om zo min mogelijk spullen bij zich te dragen, afgezien van de pikhouweel. Members wordt aangeraden boots of lightness, uit de ''Temple of Ikov'' quest, te dragen, zodat hun gewicht omlaag gaat. Om deze zelfde reden draagt men ook Spotted capes of Spottier capes uit de Hunter Skill alsook Penance gloves van de Barbarian Assault mini-game. Spelers kunnen langer rennen, wanneer zij minder spullen bij zich dragen. Varrock Armour Naast andere voordelen geeft de Varrock armour (te verkrijgen door het voltooien van opdrachten van een bepaalde moeilijkheidsgraad in de Varrock Diary) een kans op het delven van twee ertsen op één moment. De speler ontvangt hierbij ook de experience voor twee ertsen. Wanneer de Diary voltooid is kan men zelfs dubbele Adamantite ore delven. Verander van wereld Voor ertsen van hoog level zoals adamantite of runite is het soms sneller om van server te veranderen, dan te wachten tot de erts opnieuw verschijnt. Dit is voor lage ertsen niet aangeraden. Training Hier zijn enkele aangeraden train methodes voor spelers om hun Mining level te verhogen. * Level 1 tot 15: Hier maakt het nog niets uit wat je minet. Als je je Smithing ook omhoog wilt krijgen, ga dan tin en copper minen, als je je Crafting ook omhoog wilt krijgen moet je clay minen, en ga je voor Runecrafting dan kun je rune essence minen (na de quest Rune Mysteries). Dit zal niet veel tijd kosten. * Level 15 tot 40: Hak iron. IJzer kan makkelijk gedolven worden, wat het een belangrijk erts maakt bij het trainen. IJzer is één van de snelste methoden om experience te verdienen zelfs tot aan level 99. Indien je geld nodig hebt kun je coal hakken, maar het is beter daarmee te wachten tot je in de Mining Guild kan. Vanaf level 41 kan een speler een rune pickaxe dragen en ijzer in één slag delven. * Level 40 tot 60: Dit is het begin van het bikkelen. Het is aangeraden om iron te blijven minen, vooral in Rimmington voor F2P, members kunnen ook de Port Khazaard mijn gebruiken. Voor F2P is het eerlijker om niet te powerminen, aangezien de iron rotsen beperkt zijn. Als je je ores op de bank zet hebben andere spelers wat extra tijd om te mijnen en verdien je er geld mee. Toch zal dit een aardige tijd duren. * Level 60 tot 77/85/99: Gefeliciteerd! Je kan in de Mining Guild waar je veel gebruik van kunt maken! Het is nog steeds sneller om iron te minen, maar het is veel winstgevender om coal te minen. Daarnaast is het minder druk, zijn er meer (37) rocks, en is het minder frustrerend omdat bijna niemand je ore steelt. Met een Skill necklace en een dueling ring kan je de ores snel banken. * (M''') Level 77 tot 85: Vanaf nu kan de experience binnen stromen. In de Living Rock Caverns kan je nu Concentrated rocks mijnen. Wel opletten voor de monsters die er rondlopen maar de snelheid is het risico zeker waard. * Level 85 tot 99: Opnieuw Gefeliciteerd! Je kunt nu Rune gaan minen, en dat is een prestatie op zich! Het volgende doel is level 99 voor de Mining cape. De snelste manier zal nog steeds de Living Rock Caverns ('''M) zijn. Member Training Members hebben meer methodes om te trainen * Net als voor gratis spelers verdienen members snelle experience door ijzer te hakken. De locatie met ijzer het meest dichtbij een bank is boven Yanille. * Members hebben de mogelijkheid om zeer snel de bank te bezoeken. De Ring of duelling en sommige van de Dragonstone sieraden stellen de speler in staat om naar de bank te teleporteren en snel weer terug te keren. Langzamere teleportatiemogelijkheden hebben bijvoorbeeld te maken met een POH. ** De Shilo gem rock mine is makkelijk te bereiken met de Karamja gloves 3. De teleportatie eindigt in de mijn. Door met een duel ring de bank te bezoeken kan men zo erg snel experience halen. ** De Crafting guild goud mijn is bereikbaar met de Skill necklace teleport. Gebruik nadat je het goud uitgehakt hebt een Ring of duelling om naar de bank te teleporteren. * Powermine granite in de Quarry in de woestijn. Met de Enchanted water tiara kunnen spelers voor lange tijd in de woestijn blijven. Dit geeft betere experience dan ijzer. *Het delven van Shooting Stars geeft snelle experience en het is niet nodig de bank te bezoeken, echter er verschijnt er maar één elke twee uur, wat het moeilijk maakt om op deze wijze te trainen. Zie Distractions and Diversions. *De Living Rock Caverns zijn de laatste toevoeging voor de mining skill en geven erg veel makkelijke experience. Hiervoor is wel minimaal level 77 mining nodig. Tijdelijke boosts .]] *Dwarven Stout - Het drinken hiervan boost het Mining en Smithing level met 1. Dwarven stouts kunnen in free-to-play in Falador gekocht worden en Members kunnen ze onder andere in Burthorpe kopen. Ook zijn zij een drop van dwarves en kunnen zij gebrouwen worden met de Cooking skill. *''Mature dwarven stout'' - Alleen voor Members. Het drinken hiervan boost Mining en Smithing level met 2. Spelers ontvangen 2 Mature dwarven stouts als beloning na de quest Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, maar ze kunnen ook gebrouwen worden met de Cooking skill. *Een bruine spicy stew kan het Mining level tijdelijk met 6 verhogen; echter, het kan het ook tot 6 levels verlagen. *''Desert wyrms'' ge-summoned met de Summoning skill geven de speler een Mining boost van 1 level. *''Void ravagers'' ge-summoned met de Summoning skill geven de speler een Mining boost van 1 level + 1 onzichtbaar. *''Obsidian golems'' ge-summoned met de Summoning skill geven de speler een Mining boost van 7 levels. *''Lava titans'' ge-summoned met de Summoning skill geven de speler een Mining boost van 10 levels. *''Star sprites'' van een Shooting Star belonen je met het vermogen twee ertsen in één keer te delven (25% kans), die een bepaalde tijd duurt afhankelijk van hoeveel stardust je verzameld hebt (200 stardust-15 minuten boost). Speciale locaties *''Coal Trucks'' - De Coal trucks zijn ten westen van Seers' Village en ten noorden van Ardougne te vinden. Er zijn daarna 18 rotsen met kolen en handige kolenwagens om de kolen in te vervoeren. Deze kunnen tot 120 kolen dragen, bovendien kan men zelf dan nog 28 mee nemen. Er is een snelle en een langzame manier om bij de wagens te komen :Snelle manier: Ga met level 20 Agility over de boomstam ten oosten van de kolenwagens. De Camelot teleportatie spreuk kan gebruikt worden om de bank te bereiken :Langzame manier: Loop om het meer, voorbij de Fishing Guild naar Seers' Village. :Ga in Seers' Village ten noord westen van de bank, waar men meer kolenwagens vind in een huisje. Verwijder hier de kolen en breng ze naar de bank, herhaal dit proces tot de karretjes leeg zijn. *Mining Guild - In de Mining guild zijn 37 kolen en 5 Mithril rotsen. Het is bovendien dicht bij een bank (klim op de ladder en ga naar het noorden). Level 60 Mining is vereist om binnen te komen (op level 59 kan men binnen komen met een Dwarven stout). *Crafting Guild - De Crafting guild is in Free-to-Play de beste plek voor clay, silver en gold. 40 crafting en een Brown apron zijn nodig om binnen te komen. Members kunnen er gemakkelijk komen met een Skills necklace of met het balloon transport system. Gold ore is erg kostbaar en belangrijk voor wie de Goldsmith Gauntlets gebruikt om Smithing te trainen. *''Arzinian Mine'' - Na de Between a Rock... quest hebben Members toegang tot de grootste goudmijn in het spel met meer dan 100 goud-rotsen. Spelers moeten met Dondakan praten terwijl zij een Gold helmet dragen om er te komen. Men verlaat de mijn simpelweg door de helm af te nemen of uit te loggen. Het is erg ver van een bank af maar er bevindt zich dichtbij een dwarf die het goud naar de bank brengt in ruil voor 20% van de opbrengt (10% met een Ring of Charos (a)). *Shooting Star - Een vallende ster kan men zien met een telescoop in een Player-owned house elke twee uur. Details worden hierbij gegeven over de locatie en het tijdstip van de inslag. Het hakken van zo'n ster geeft de speler "stardust", wat geruild kan worden voor een beloning met de Star sprite die zich middenin de ster bevindt. Men kan slechts 200 stardust delven, daarna kan men wel doorgaan maar ontvangt men alleen nog maar experience, geen stardust. De Star sprite geeft maar eens per dag een beloning. Het is hierom aangeraden dat een speler zorgt dat hij het maximale aantal, 200 stardust heeft wanneer hij de beloning vraagt. Zie ook * Mining sites * Quest experience beloningen - Mining fi:Mining en:Mining es:skills/Mining de:Bergbau fr:exploitation minière no:Mining pt:Mineração Categorie:Mining